Vampire Bites
by Chibi Envy Chan
Summary: A collection of drabbles ranging from no pairing to Kaname/Zero. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****The Color White**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Warning: ****None.**

**Pairing: None.  
Summary: ****Zero doesn't like a particular color. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Vampire Knight****. **

Zero hated the color white. It irked him to no ends to see this innocent color.

White represented purity and good, but to him, it represented evil in the worst form.

How?

Simple. The night class wore white uniforms. Their pristine clothes hardly reflected their true nature. They were beasts in human form. The day students didn't know any better, but that was mainly since the vampires wished to be on friendly terms with humans.

While white held every color, it just seemed lifeless. When people died, they became pale.

Vampire were pale.

Zero hated vampires.

It made sense for him to hate the color too.


	2. Birthday Fun

**Title: ****Birthday Fun**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Slash or shounen ai or whatever you want to call it. **

**Pairing: Kaname/Zero  
Summary: ****It's Zero's birthday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Vampire Knight****. **

Ugh, he needed more sleep, but a lack of prefects, he didn't have much of a choice. Couldn't they pick two or three more people to help out with this? As much as he hated playing their bodyguard, he liked getting enough sleep so he didn't fall asleep during class and fall behind like a certain female prefect.

"Happy birthday!"

Wha? Zero blinked a few times and woke up when a box was shoved into his arms. He looked at the sender, who was smiling like no tomorrow. "You know I don't like celebrating my birthday."

"I know, but birthdays are a way of thanking people for being there." Yuki couldn't imagine life without certain people. She wanted to make sure they knew they were appreciated for being a part of her life. "I hope you like it. I picked it out for you."

"Erm... sure. I'll open it after class."

"Sounds good!" How could she be so cheery after doing patrol last night?

Later that night

"I hear it's your birthday," a certain vampire stated.

Zero glared at said vampire. "I don't know how you found out, but I don't care about my birthday." He attempted to pull back his hand when the vampire took it, but he didn't stand a chance and was forced to comply.

Kaname smile and pressed something in the vampire hunter's hand before disappearing.

The vampire hunter blinked and then stared down at the small box.

Should he open it?


	3. Boy or Girl?

**Title: ****Boy or Girl?**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Slash or shounen ai or whatever you want to call it. **

**Pairing: Kaname/Zero  
Summary: ****Yaoi fan girls. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Vampire Knight****. **

"Are you sure about that?"

"He does wear a guy's uniform."

"But he PMSes every day."

Thwap!

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"That was for being rude to females everywhere."

"I can see someone is PMSing..."

GLARE!!!

"Eek, never mind."

"Say they are both guys, who do you think would end up on the bottom?"

"I'd have to say Zero."

"Same here."

"Would you quit it? And who's to say that Kaname-same isn't attracted to females?"

"In your dreams. He could have any female he wants, but he has yet to pick any."

"Grrr..."

"Do you think he will look pretty in a wig and dress?"

"Want to find out?"

"How?"

Evil grin.

"I can think of a few ways."


	4. Forget

**Title: ****Forget**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Warning: ****None.**

**Pairing: None.  
Summary: ****Zero's thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Vampire Knight****. **

Sometimes, it was better to forget that he had been marked by one of them, that he had become what he most hated. Sometimes, it was better to forget his job as prefect included protecting them from the day students. Sometimes, it was better to forget that he saw his own brother being killed right before his eyes.

In the end, Zero didn't know whether it would be best for him to remember or forget.


	5. Observations

**Title: ****Observations**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Warning: ****None.**

**Pairing: None.  
Summary: ****Kaname observes the two prefects. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Vampire Knight****. **

From his perch on the window sill, Kaname observed Zero chasing off what appeared to be three fan girls from their current hiding place. Thse humans were such confusing creatures. Then again, females both vampire and humans confounded him. He never did understand the other half of the population, and he doubted he would ever will.

Now Zero and Yuki were in their usual shouting war. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he had a feeling that it wasn't good, considering that the female human smacked the not so human male around a few times.

At this time, he wondered who he should pity, Yuki for having to deal with such a petulant child or Zero for having such a nag.

He decided neither. It was him for having to deal with them both.


	6. Role Reversal

**Title: ****Role Reversal**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****None. **

**Pairing: Kaname/Zero  
Summary: ****The roles are reversed. Is it the end of the world? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Vampire Knight****. **

Cursing under his breath, Zero went in search of Yuki in a strange twist of events. Normally, he'd be the one ditching his duties as prefect as he didn't want to protect the vampires from the day students. If anyone needed protecting, it was those naive day students. Honestly, they were drooling over a bunch of blood suckers, basically human sized mosquitoes.

At least he managed to keep most of the fan girls at bay. A few of them had been bold enough to attempt to talk to the male vampires, only to be shooed away by him. Somehow, a few of the vampires found it amusing, which irritated him to no ends.

Now he wanted to blow off some steam, namely yelling at that lazy Yuki.

Rounding the corner, he literally ran into someone. Zero opened his mouth to tell that person off only to find it was Kaname, that pure blood vampire. "Shouldn't you be heading to class?"

"I never thought you'd be worried about my education."

Gah! "No, if you're there, then I don't have to worry about you hurting anyone else." Wasn't it obvious?

The pure blood appeared to amused by this response. "Hm... If you think I'll hurt people on a whim, your sadly mistaken."

"You're a vampire."

"And your point is?"

"You kill people."

"If it can't be avoided."

"..."

"Yuki's resting. She's sick if you're wondering."

"I hate you."


	7. The Bet

**Title: ****The Bet**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Slash or shounen ai or whatever you want to call it. **

**Pairing: Kaname/Zero  
Summary: ****Zero lost a bet to the last person he wanted to speak to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Vampire Knight****. **

Why in the seven hells possessed him to... He shuddered as he thought about that day. It had started just like any other day and then drastically went downhill after that. Zero wished several times that he had stayed in bed and played hooky, but he wasn't one to miss school unless he was too ill or that problem cropped up again. He really hated that part.

Glaring at the offending object, the vampire hunter debated whether or not to torch the innocent but offending object. Sure, someone paid a large amount of money for it since it had to be made according to his numbers, but... did that person seriously think he was going to use it?

Even if he lost a bet?

There was no way he would wear that hideous outfit. Zero made up his mind to skip the school function and hide out in his dorm. The vampires weren't allowed there, and Kaname couldn't send out Yuki. Girls weren't allowed in the boy dorms and vice versa.

Sadly, he allowed his guard to drop more than usual, which was why he found himself in this predicament.

He, Kiryuu Zero, was in that stupid dress at the vampire function, much to the chagrin of everyone in attendance. The wig and padded bra didn't help either.

"Honestly, did you think you could flake out on the bet. A bet is a bet," Aido crowed, happily taking pictures for future blackmail or just in case he needed to save his rear from a trigger happy vampire hunter.

"Just be thankful, I had to leave Bloody Rose at the dorms."

Aido laughed and then waltzed away to join his cousin.

"The dress looks--"

"Don't even go there," Zero growled and looked like he was about to choke the pure blood with his bare hands.

"Pretty."


	8. Unexpected Alliances

**Title: ****Unexpected Aliances**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Slash or shounen ai or whatever you want to call it. **

**Pairing: Kaname/Zero  
Summary: ****Kaname and Zero find themselves in a very interesting predicament. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Vampire Knight****. **

"Tell me, Kiryu, how did we end up in this mess?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Zero replied, shifting his weight around so he could be more comfortable.

The pure blood tilted his head and sighed. While he didn't mind the silence, the atmosphere became stifling and a nice conversation would distract him. Now if only the other party would cooperate. Then maybe this might be bearable until help arrived. Surely, the other aristocratic vampires would notice his lack of appearance.

"If I did find out, that person is going to pay!"

"Is violence all you can think about?" Kaname inquired, smiling as if he was up to something.

Zero scoffed at this. All he knew was violence.

"There are other ways to get revenge without sending someone to the hospital."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and the damage would be far worse."

"Bring it on."


	9. Valentine Day

**Title: ****Valentine Day**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Slash or shounen ai or whatever you want to call it. **

**Pairing: Kaname/Zero  
Summary: ****Valentine's Day is where girls give their crushes a present. So who has caught the attention of Kaname-sama? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Vampire Knight****. **

Valentine's Day arrived too soon.

Kaname never liked the day. Too many screaming girls and chocolate. While he liked the sugary substance, he didn't eat much of it. He preferred human blood, but that was out of the question. To reach his goal of co-existence between humans and vampires, he needed to set an example for the others. It helped that he was a pure blood, but at the same time, he was scrutinized closely.

Aido would have a field day with the large amount of chocolates the day students, namely girls, managed to sneak to him. They could be resourceful when they wanted to be as he found out on numerous occasions, particularly when they worked together.

Maybe he should leave these with the other vampires. Surely, they would receive some enjoyment from them.

Picking through the boxes, he found something strange. Unlike the others, this had been wrapped in black and tied with a silver bow. His curiosity got the better of him, and he set the others down to pick up this one. Who would send him this? There was a card, but it only had the initials of the sender.

The pure blood walked over to his chair and gracefully sat. He examined the box carefully before deciding it was safe to open. Inside, he found several messy attempts of what appeared to be heart shaped chocolates. How thoughtful even if it was crude.

A familiar odor drifted out of the box. Kaname found himself picking one up and trying one without a second thought. As he bit into it, he tasted the bitter chocolate, followed by the tanginess of human blood.

This became his favorite present as he enjoyed each and every single one.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


	10. White Day

**Title: ****White Day**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Slash or shounen ai or whatever you want to call it. **

**Pairing: Kaname/Zero  
Summary: ****It's time for the boys to return the gratitude of Valentine's Day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Vampire Knight****. **

That evening arrived too soon for a Kiryu Zero. He dreaded, having to 'baby-sit' those night class students. They were capable of defending themselves, but to preserve order, the day class needed to think of them as normal humans. It sucked since he was half of the prefects. The other half happened to be a love sick, hormonal teenaged girl with a deadly kick.

With Valentines Day being successful for many day class students, they were expecting their return gifts, which meant he needed to be there on time. He wanted to shirk his responsibilities, but it meant leaving Yuki to their mercy, and he wasn't about to let it happen since her/their adopted father was head of the school.

Not to mention, she had friends in high places.

This time he arrived earlier and actually beat his other half to the night dorms. He stood guard, making sure that no one snuck past him. In fact, they were afraid to go anywhere close to him. They thought they were smart by coming earlier, but it didn't pay off this time.

With his back facing the gate, Zero didn't notice the door open until it was too late. He felt a hand on his shoulder and something being gently placed in his hands. "Thank you for the Valentines Day gift."

Zero opened and closed his mouth. He swore he didn't give the pure blood anything.

"It was quite delicious."

"But…" He never did finish his train of thought as Kaname disappeared behind the gate. He stared down at his gift. Should he open it or throw it away? Zero hesitated before gingerly opening the box.

A choker with a blood red pendant.


	11. Best Secrets

Title: Best Secrets

Author: Chibi Envy Chan

Rating: T (for safety)

Pairings: none

Warnings: contains an OC, his stupidity, maybe an OOC Zero

Summary: There are some things better left unknown.

Disclaimer: Chibi doesn't own Vampire Knight. She owns the idiot... sadly.

Some things were better left unknown. This held true for women.

"Zero, have you ever wondered why women do things?" a fellow male day class student asked.

Zero glanced over at him and scoffed. "No, I don't. If you know someone like Yuki, you wouldn't either."

Eyes filled with admiration. "It must be awesome living with her. I mean she's pretty and friendly and has a nice personality. Hey, you can ask her."

What was this guy smoking? Seriously. "Not in your lifetime."

"I mean why do women travel in packs to the bathroom?"

"So they have a defense against idiots like you," Zero replied, not batting an eye.

The guy placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. "You wound me so. Why do they take so long in the bathroom?"

Zero gave him that look reserved for when Yuki was making an idiot out of herself. "You wouldn't know since you're definitely not on the radar."

"What?"

"You don't have potential."

"Potential for what?"

"Boyfriend material," Zero said, wondering when the hell their teacher would arrive. This guy was driving him insane.

"How would you know unless… you swing that way," the idiot gasped, pointing a finger at him.

"You have two seconds to put that finger away before I break it." Finger disappeared.

"Someone is at that time of the month," the idiot said in a sing song way. He ignored the glare sent to him. "What? You are constantly PMSing."

"Do you even know what that means?" Zero growled.

"Yeah, I do," the idiot said with a shrug. "Why do women have that at all? I wonder."

"Go away before you contaminate me with your idiocy," Zero snapped, wondering why he was still talking with the idiot. He ignored said person or attempted to.

"Makes me wonder if you're really a girl but pretending to be a boy." The idiot invaded his personal space. "There's one way to find out."

The idiot never knew what hit him.

Border~!

Kuran wondered why Zero paid their dorm a visit. The hunter hated being near their dorms let alone near them. If he had to be, it usually was under orders or Yuki potentially being in any danger. What made this surprising was not only did he come willingly, he didn't cause any trouble at all.

"I wonder," the pure blood said to himself. He made his way down to the entrance and opened the door. In a short time, they were due to come out for class. He glanced down at the squirming bundle, which happened to be a hog tied male day class student.

When he searched the body, Kuran found no note or any indication of who sent 'breakfast' over. He knew better though. As tempting as it was, he dared not to taste. It was his first gift from the hunter, and there was this thing about vampires not making snacks (meals) out of any day class student.


End file.
